Beam Me Up
/3 Space Cadet Zombie. |flavor text = A sure way to get Space Cadet's attention.}} Beam Me Up is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability makes a Space Cadet on a selected lane. Origins Its name is a reference to the famous phrase "Beam me up, Scotty," from the science fiction TV show, Star Trek. Ironically, this quote was infamously misquoted; it was never actually said in the show. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Ability:' Make a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description A sure way to get Space Cadet's attention. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium Strategies With This trick makes a zombie with decent stats that won't fail you in combat. Furthermore, since zombie tricks are played after plants play, you can play this trick as you would play a 2 /3 zombie without being affected by plant abilities or tricks, with the exception being Brainana. You can play this trick on a lane with a plant that has 2 strength or less to keep it alive, as well as destroying that plant if it has 2 health or less as well. Worst case scenario, this can at least block a powerful attack from a plant with a lot of strength for a cheap price of 2 brains. Since Space Cadet is a science zombie that is made by this trick, you can combine this with Zombot Drone Engineer or Gadget Scientist to make a powerful combo with bonus attacks and more power, or transform Interdimensional Zombie. Against This trick is difficult to combat, as it makes a zombie with above average stats as early as the second turn. And because it is a trick, there is no telling where it will be played. In addition, it is a science zombie, meaning Zombot Drone Engineer can boost its strength, which can be troubling early in the game. But usually, your opponent will either play it to take care of weak plants or attack you directly. Any plant with Team-Up can be played to protect your plants, good examples being and . Like with all dangerous zombie tricks, you can also play Black-Eyed Pea and/or Sportacus to make your opponent think twice about playing this. Gallery Beam Me Up 1.2.11.png|Beam Me Up's statistics Beam Me Up new card.png|Beam Me Up's card BeamMeUpCardImage.png|Beam Me Up's card image Earning Beam Me Up.png|The player earning Beam Me Up after completing the 4th step in Immorticia's Hero Quest Screenshot 20170610_081928.jpg|Beam Me Up being played Old Beam Me Up description.PNG|Beam Me Up's statistics, notice the lack of dirt Beam Me Up card.PNG|Beam Me Up's card before update 1.2.11 Choice between Lurch for Lunch and Beam Me Up.jpeg|The player having a choice between Beam Me Up and Lurch for Lunch as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 BeamMup gets.PNG|The player receiving Beam Me Up from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Hero Pack.jpg|Beam Me Up on Professor Brainstorm's Hero Pack Beam Me Up silhouette.png|Beam Me Up's silhouette Receiving Beam Me Up.png|The player receiving Beam Me Up from a Premium Pack Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, if one looked at Space Cadet while viewing Beam Me Up's description, they could see that there was no dirt surrounding him. This was likely an oversight. See also *Space Cadet Category:Zombies trick Category:Science cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies